


Love in this Club

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bolin and Opal make a brief appearance but its definitely Korrasami, Cigarettes, Clubbing, F/F, Korra hates EDM, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sex, Smoking, Top!Korra, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: Korra sees Asami in Republic City's HI-LITE Club, enjoying herself with a few guests, playing games with cups and die. The waterbender hates going to clubs with EDM music, but Bolin and Opal convinced her. After seeing Asami, she doesn't regret it.





	Love in this Club

**Author's Note:**

> During this fic, there is reference to a game with cups and die. Each cup has 5 dice. 玩骰盅 This cup game is popular at bars and clubs here in China. It's a drinking game and so much fun! I recommend watching this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJwi9GQkJkg and playing this game! (stop until 7:00 for full info on how to play the game)
> 
> Also, Lala 拉拉 means lesbian in Chinese.

The night was new in downtown Republic City, electronic dance music blasting through the HI-LITE Club at high decimals. Music filling each dancers’ ears. Korra didn’t really want to come, but her friends Bolin and Opal eventually convinced her. Clubs were not her thing and Korra tried to dress up to not attract any sort of guy; wearing street-style clothes, hair up to show her undercut, and black leather jacket. She doesn’t regret it now after seeing Asami as Korra swore she saw a goddess. Her red lips, black flowing loose curls, red dress that wasn’t too form fitting caught Korra’s eyes. She felt as if she was a commoner seeing this beautiful woman from a distance. Asami was sitting at a VIP table surrounded by a few select men, all trying to get her attention. Their drinks were being poured by the waiter in charge of their table. Cups of die being shaken around, hand gestures used for numbers due to the loud music. Laughter erupted from the table when Asami pointed at the man across from her, telling him to drink up for his loss. Korra couldn’t stop staring at Asami’s face. She was enticed with the woman.

  
Bolin noticed Korra gazing at that general direction, bumped his elbow into her arm, “Soooooo, who are you staring at?”

  
Korra began blushing heavily, “No one! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Opal got in on it too, “Come on Korra! Is there someone you like?!” she shouted, as the music was too loud. The waterbender laughed, “Oh geez, not you too! You’re almost as bad as Bolin!”  
“Hey, I heard that!” he crossed his arms. Opal kissed his cheek, “Babe, how about we try to help Korra. Because clearly there is someone she wants to talk to.”

  
Korra blushed harder, trying to oppose their help, “No! It’s all good. I want to dance…but come on, this music sucks. How can you guys dance to EDM?! Why would you bring me to a club that has EDM?!” The waterbender stands there very still like a plank, looking at what Bolin and Opal consider ‘dancing’. Some tall guy taps Korra on her shoulder, asking her for a dance. She smiled and barks out, “Sorry dude, you clearly don’t have a pussy, so I’m not interested.”

  
The guy’s face became distorted in anger, “Oh, so a lesbian, huh? I hear there’s a Lala bar down the street, that’s where you belong!”

  
Korra scoffed, got in the dude’s face shouting, “You’re kidding, huh? Couldn’t you tell I’m gay because of my undercut and the street-clothes I’m wearing? Or the leather jacket?” she nearly took a swing at him when someone grabbed her arm.

  
“Bolin, stop, I need to fight this homophobic asshole!” she turns around, the beautiful goddess now smiling at her. Korra stopped dead in her tracks, lowered her arm back to her side. She was speechless that the woman she was crushing on is now here, touching her.

  
Asami walked closer to the guy and whispered in his left ear. Whatever she told him, he looked defeated and stormed out of the club as fast as he could. The black-haired woman turned around and looked softly at Korra. “I noticed you staring at me, so I thought that I should come over and talk to you.” Opal and Bolin were still dancing together, but silently cheering Korra on. Korra was trying to play it cool, “Me? Staring? No way, you got it wrong, sweet thang.”

  
She crossed her arms, gave Korra a ‘I know you’re lying look’, and smirked, “How about I invite you and your friends to my table? You don’t have to pay for anything. Just come sit down and have fun.” The waterbender gave her a questioning look. Asami then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the direction to the table, sat her down. Korra was surprised with Asami’s assertiveness. The waterbender’s friends were confused onto what was going on when Korra motioned them to come over. These men at the table were not too pleased with the new people joining them. Asami gave all of them a dirty look, claiming her dominance over the table. Opal and Bolin came over after the current song ended.

  
“I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Asami.” She held her hand out and shook Korra’s, Bolin’s, and Opal’s hands one at a time. “Name’s Korra, thanks for inviting us to your table!” she grinned happily.

  
Bolin stroked his chin thinking, looking up while doing so. When stopped thinking, he shouted, “Wait! Asami Sato of Future Industries?!”

  
Asami gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged, “Yeah, that’s right. And this is my club. Sorry that guy was bothering you, Korra.” She looked over at the waterbender who shrugged as well.

  
Korra crossed her arms, “Nah, it’s fine. I could’ve taken him. Not my first fight with a homophobic man.”

  
Opal threw a peanut at Korra and Korra glared at her, “What the hell was that for, Opal?!”

  
“Korra! Asami is nice enough to let us sit here and this is HER club. Don’t wanna give her bad publicity.”

  
The waterbender rolled her eyes but smiled back at Asami. “Sorry, it’s a bad habit of mine, can't help but fight for what's right.”

  
“Do you know how to play this game?” the CEO asked loudly, changing the subject.

  
“Hah, of course! I’ll bet I’ll win a few rounds! Trust me.” Korra boasted, touching Asami’s arm lightly.

  
“If you say so, Miss Undercut. The one who wins the most gets to say they want the winner to do.” Asami grins, putting her hand on Korra’s knee.

  
“Fine! If I win, you gotta buy me a drink outside this joint.”

  
Asami looked at her, began to shake the cup and replied, “Really? Is that all? That innocent?”  
Korra gulped, began to shake her cup too.

  
“Can’t think of anything better!”

  
The CEO of Future Industries glanced at her die, seeing all ones and smirked, “If I win, you have to come home with me tonight.”

  
Korra laughed, “Hah! Didn’t realize you played for the other team too.” She also peeked at her own die, a total of four-ones and one six.

  
“There are many things you don’t know about me, babe.”

  
A half hour passed, Korra and Asami both were unable to keep a straight face and were laughing their asses off at Korra trying to bluff. Bolin was slobbering drunk and Opal began to get annoyed. When Bolin tried to stand up, he knocked over a few empty bottles on the table.

  
“Bolin! Really?!” Opal puffed, crossing her arms.

  
“I’m soooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo SORRY babe!”

  
She took his arm and looked over at Korra and Asami, “I’m SO sorry! I think it’s time the two of us go home.”

  
Korra’s eyes began to widen, “WAIT, Opal, not yet. Who won?!”

  
Opal stared at her for a few seconds, “Korra, I swear to the spirits you are a TERRIBLE bluffer.”

  
“Hah! Nah, I was totally trying to win!” the waterbender smirked.

  
“Sure, Korra! See you later! Text me tomorrow!” Opal chuckled.

  
“Byeeeeeeeeee Kors! Nice to meet you Asami! Thanks for the drinksss!” Bolin hollered and then left with Opal hand in hand. Korra looked at Asami now, giving her bedroom eyes, picked up a cigarette and lit it.

  
“So, it’s just us.” Korra was oblivious to the men still at the table, clearly ignoring them.  
“Uh, not yet.” Asami looked over at the guys, giving them a glare, motioning them to leave. They all unwillingly left and finally the girls had their own space. Asami brushed her hand against Korra’s forearm, looking at her up and down, then back at her blue eyes.

  
“Who are those goons anyway?” Korra inquired, puffing on her cigarette still staring at Asami’s face.

  
“Well, you know, a CEO of a big company, I have to look good with men at my side. My father retired and doesn’t know about my private life. Anyways, besides the point. Do you want to dance?”

  
Korra grimaced, “This music? Miss Sato, I have to tell you, I can’t dance to this music.” She breathed in another drag before blowing the smoke in the opposite direction. The waterbender put her cigarette butt out in the white ashtry on the table.

  
“You got a problem with the music at my club?” she looked offended now, glanced over at the DJ.

  
“No! That’s not what I meant!” Korra waved her hands in front of her, trying not to make her host feel offended.

  
“Hah! Just kidding,” Asami got up, stroked her hand on Korra’s arm, “Wait for me for one minute, I’ll be back.”

  
The CEO gracefully ran over to the DJ and started conversating with him. He nodded and shook hands with her. When Asami came strolling back to their table, she sat extremely close to Korra, their thighs touching.

  
“Soooo what did you tell him?”

  
Asami put her hand on Korra’s thigh, whispered in her ear, “Wait for it.”

  
The music suddenly made a quick changeover from EDM to USHER’s “Love in This Club.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand to pull her up to dance. Korra spun Asami around so that Asami’s ass was facing Korra’s front. She put her hands on Asami’s waist, making her grind against Korra. Their bodies swayed with the beat of the music. Before the chorus began, Asami turned around and began to grind against Korra’s leg, dancing. She looked at the blue-eyed woman in front of her and then spoke in her ear, “Want to come home with me tonight?”

  
Korra grabbed her waist again and pulled her closer, “You won the game, so I can’t back out now.”

  
Asami grasped her hand, pulling Korra through crowds of people dancing. Everything else outside the club felt like a daze and surreal. They got into a taxi after some people got out of it and headed directly to Asami’s place. In the back seat of the car, Korra was necking Asami, but she kept insisting they wait until they get to Asami’s apartment. So, Korra obeyed and held Asami’s hand the rest of the ride over.

  
It happened too fast. Korra didn’t have time to look at Asami’s upscale apartment. She found her lips on Asami’s the second they entered the flat, her hands wandering all over Asami’s body. They took off their shoes and then the long-haired woman led Korra to the bedroom. Korra sat on the bed still staring at Asami with bedroom eyes. The CEO began to straddle her. Korra snickered, “Who said you are topping tonight?”

  
Asami ignored her and reached the hem of her dress and began to take it off over her head, throwing it somewhere in her bedroom. She revealed black lace bra and a thong. Korra’s jaw dropped, eyes widened. Asami osculated her a few times on her lips, and whispered, “I won the game, right?”

  
Korra groaned and used her strength to flip Asami onto the bed, pinning her arms against the red bed sheets.

  
“You’re so assertive, but come on babe, I came here to give you a good time.”

  
“Now we’re talkin’.” The CEO grinned.

  
Korra started to trail kisses from Asami’s mouth, planting short and sweet kisses upon her neck. Her hands snuck around to unclasp the long-haired woman’s black bra. When it was free, Korra began to suck softly on Asami’s right nipple while pinching the left one. She took time paying attention to each nipple, trying to rouse Asami. The waterbender knew that taking time with a girl was what she enjoyed the most. This was how she was going to come harder than usual. She enjoyed watching the orgasmic face of the women when she fingered them while gazing deeply in their eyes. It always depended on the girl she liked and would expose herself more. Korra hated feeling vulnerable.

  
Asami moaned softly, which made Korra feel a little more wet. She gently grasped Korra’s right hand and brought it down to the inside of her black thong. Asami mewled when Korra began doing circular strokes on her clit. After a minute of petting, the waterbender pulled the garment and placed her head in between Asami’s legs, breathing in her scent. Her tongue lapped at Asami’s folds and then found her clit. She sucked hard and then soft, lapping up the woman’s juices occasionally. Asami swore, grasped her bedsheets, almost kicking her legs. Korra held onto her thighs, trying to place dominance.

  
“Spirits! I-I didn’t know, ah! You were ahh! That good!”

  
Korra smirked and Asami felt her smile upon her labia in which she light smacked Korra’s head in response. The waterbender continued and slipped a finger inside Asami, curled up, stroking. Asami was so wet and Korra was satisfied. She stopped sucking on Asami’s clit and continued to pump her finger into the beautiful woman. Korra gazed at her face, waiting for her to come. Asami came, she didn’t hold back any sounds emanating from her mouth. Her body shook in pleasure and Korra continued to soak in the satisfaction of making this woman writhe in pleasure.

  
Asami was quickly panting, trying to catch her breath, “I have no regrets right now.” She spoke between breaths.

  
“Hm? What do you mean?” Korra queried.

  
“Because I got the hottest girl in the club tonight. And some damn good sex. So, thank you for trusting me to come home with me.” Asami looked over at Korra.

  
“Hah! Well, totally worth it.” Korra smiled brightly.


End file.
